Rise of the Dragon Book 1: It Begins
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: She was raised by the Axis. Her true name is rarely spoken of, for fear of the consequences. She is their most closely guarded secret. A secret weapon. And now she must prove herself to become sub-commander. But when her trip to Lacroa goes awry, she must use all her training to remain a secret - and hide in plain site. Thing is... she's not a Dark Axian by build. Ch 3: Training
1. 1 - Trip Gone Awry

A/N - The rewrite is here! The reason for this story being rewritten is my writing style changed, and my original idea died out. Thus, a rewrite was born. I'll leave the older version posted, but I wanted to try something new and more… not-childish (I was 13 when I first started writing the original, a little older when I finally published).

But I'm older now so my style changed, as you will see if you read my Bionicle series (you don't have to if you don't want to). I hope you enjoy this new version!

I'm also helping to co-write another story! The author is amazing, talented, and imaginative. I however won't post their name unless they are okay with it.

Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer. I don't own Superior Defender Gundam Force. I only own my OC.

-z-

She watched from the deck as the smaller, green coloured figures below her marched into formations. She could see the three squad leaders below shouting orders at the soldiers, as well as yelling at each other. To her, however, this was normal.

"Ma'am?" A voice asked.

Turning, red eyes narrowed at the green soldier who had come up to her position. "What is it, Zako?"

The Zako soldier shifted, looking up at her with a single pink optic. "The Commander says it's time for you to depart."

She nodded. "Very well. Inform my uncles that I have left." She glanced down at the three squad leaders, watching as the blue one and the slimmer maroon one grappled with each other. The bulkier of the three just stared, along with several Zakos. "When they are done bickering, that is."

The Zako saluted, and as he raced off she turned to face the horizon, and the tree-like shape in the distance. Walking to the edge, she looked over the side of the massive ship, staring down at the cracked, purple-lava covered ground.

Then, she jumped.

There was no panic, and she fell like a black and red streak for a few moments. Then, reaching a certain height from the ground, she channeled her dark Mana into the thrusters on her feet. They powered on, and jets of purple energy blasted out with a faint roar. Now, instead of falling, her black form was soaring through the tainted sky, a red cape billowing behind her.

After several minutes of flying, a great canyon loomed before her, and in the center was an enormous dead tree. A castle was built around the trunk, and on its roots was a town, both decaying. The air was dotted with clouds of BaguBagu, and gigantic red horns were jutting out from the ground around the tree, some going through buildings. She landed on one of the castle's balconies, where a floating mass of green energy with ghostly yellow eyes, with a faint purple outline of armour underneath the green, was waiting.

"My friend." She greeted quietly upon landing, eyeing a small group of nearby brown knight-like robots with yellow visors instead of a face. Thankfully, they were distracted by something. Even if they were no threat, it was best not to take chances.

The ghoul bobbed in greeting, also eyeing the group. "Knight." He knew better than to say her name in the open.

"How goes the preparations?" She asked, as the two made their way into the castle.

"They are coming along as planned."

"And Tallgeese?"

The ghoul chuckled, "He does not suspect a thing, believing that I am nothing more than a simple servant."

They quieted down when they passed a squad of the brown robots, who chanted "Pawn," over and over. They only stopped to bow at 'Knight', before continuing onwards.

"So how goes the hunt for the Spirit Egg?" She inquired after the squad had vanished around a corner. "Sazabi is getting impatient."

"We have found no trace of it as of yet," The 'servant' answered, "but we did get a surprise in the village outskirts."

"Oh?" She asked, raising a brow.

Before the ghoul could answer, a pair of double doors opened. A knight in dusty grey armour with a flowing purple cape stood in the opening.

"Ah… the Commander said that you would soon arrive my dear." The knight said with a small bow.

"Tallgeese." She greeted back, entering the chambers behind him. "Your _servant_ was informing me about a surprise in the village outskirts."

"Indeed. Do not worry though," he smirked rather darkly, stopping next to a large mirror, "they will not stand up against _my_ army."

She only hummed in answer, glancing at the image in the mirror. "I do hope you understand that these four have been the reason we have been unable to invade Neotopia."

Tallgeese nodded. "I know indeed. But I have a plan to capture them."

"You do, do you?" She asked.

The knight smirked. "Watch."

-z-

"Pawn! Pawn! Pawn!"

"What was that!" The young human boy asked, looking around warily.

"I detect evidence that we are being surrounded!" The light blue and white mecha - a Neotopian Gundam - reported.

The red and white Musha Gundam tensed up. "The enemy!"

"I don't see anybody-" The boy - Shute - began, when a barrage of arrows shot out from the thin air above the ledge over their heads.

"Quickly!" The Neotopian Gundam - Captain - ordered, grabbing Shute. "Scatter!"

The three Gundams ducked away, dodging the arrows as they struck the ground.

"Where are they?" Shute asked, looking at where the arrows had come from.

Captain's targeting scope slid down over his eye as he scanned the area. On that ledge he could see the outlines of little robots built like suits of armour, with yellow visors where their faces should be. They each held some kind of crossbow in hand, except for one with a decorative head-fin, who was holding a sword. The read-out indicated an energy field covering their bodies.

"Just as I suspected," Captain said, "they are equipped with some kind of cloaking device!"

"This can only be _their _doing!" The dark blue and white Knight Gundam realized, and shot an angry glare at Lacroa Castle's ruins.

-z-

Tallgeese, 'Knight', and the 'servant' watched the Gundam Force in the glass of the mirror.

"It would seem one of them is capable of detecting my Pawn Leo squad." The 'servant' remarked.

"Good," The dusky knight nodded. "Things have been dead here for so long, I'm grateful for the…_entertainment._"

"Be careful for what you ask Tallgeese," 'Knight' warned, "as it may be more than you bargained for."

"Even still," the dusky grey knight chuckled, pulling out a gold feather. "you know I have a certain… _trick_ under my armour."

Her blood red eyes widened. "You plan on bringing _it_ out?"

Tallgeese chuckled again, turning back to the mirror. "I will obtain the Spirit Egg by any means necessary." He answered.

Through the mirror the three could hear Shute cheer "That-a-way! The Gundam Force kicks evil robot booty once again!"

"The _Gundam Force_, eh?" The dusky knight had a sinister smile form as he watched the Gundams through the mirror. "What a _coup _to smash them once and for all."

'Knight' only watched the proceedings, and then turned when the last of the Pawn Leos were dispatched. "Are you going to follow them?" She asked.

Tallgeese nodded. "Indeed. You are welcome to come along, if you wish."

She thought about it for a long moment, before nodding. "That would be best."

The dusky knight made his way beck to the chamber's doorway. "Then please follow me, my dear."

-z-

She watched silently from behind a rock formation as the Gundam Force was surrounded by the Pawn Leo Force. Along with them she could also see three un-petrified Lacroix children - triplets by their identical looks - dressed as Pawn.

_How curious,_ she mused, _is this how they avoided petrification? Are there more like them?_ She hoped not. The last thing that they needed was a Lacroian Resistance at this stage.

A loud shout dragged her attention back to the Force, and despite her training she let out a snort at the young Neotopian's statement. Tallgeese's reaction made it worse.

"Tall-geese?" Shute commented, "That's a pretty funky name."

The dusky knight lost his composure. "_What did you say, worm?!_"

Shaking her head, 'Knight' stifled her amusement, settling back to watch as Tallgeese clashed with the Gundam Force.

Then, the dusky knight summoned his Dark Mana, a red octagon of evil magic, and summoned his secret weapon.

She tensed. _Let us see how these 'heroes' fare against a Summoned Beast._

-z-

It was going well, with Tallgeese blowing back the Gundams with the power of the Griffen. However, she had not expected for one of the three children to declare the last thing anyone here would have suspected.

"We have the Spirit Egg."

As the others reacted to this news, 'Knight' mulled over this new information. _So, if they are the ones who have been hiding the Egg, it brings into question why Tallgeese and my ally have been unable to find it. However, where were the children hiding for two years?_

Her eyes drifted over to the massive, deep pit in the center of the cave, where not long earlier had two Pawn foolishly fallen in. _The Dark Hole would be a likely place, _she mused to herself, _with its 'No Magic' rule, the Pawns would be unable to enter to find it. But, _'Knight' frowned, glancing to where she could see one of the triplets holding out a box with a blue glow inside, _how were they able to leave it? The Hole is inescapable as far as legend goes. Were they able to find a path?_

Her analysis was cut short when she heard more shouting. Turning her head, she watched as the Winged Knight plummeted into the Hole. Silent, she watched as a Pawn stole the box from the triplet during the commotion, bringing it to Tallgeese.

Then came the twister.

She yelped despite herself, inwardly cursing for not seeing this coming and grabbing onto the rock face for dear life. The enchanted wind whipped around her, pulling on her dark form with the force of a hurricane. Then, eyes going wide, she felt the rock vanish from her grip. _Scrap!_

She yelled as the wind ripped her around, and faster than she could adjust she felt her magic be stripped away. _The Hole!_

Before the top of the Hole vanished from sight and left her in blackness, she managed to shout one thing at the now-panicked dusky Knight.

"You moron!"

-z-

When she came too, all 'Knight' could see was brown, barren cavern walls with tall pillars made of large boulders. Biting back a curse, she turned to survey her surroundings.

_Okay,_ she thought to herself, trying to analyze the situation, _I'm stuck in what most likely - no, _is_ \- a part of the Dark Hole. Not much is known about it, other than the 'No Magic' rule and the fact that it's supposedly bottomless. I can rule out the bottomless part, which is obviously a piece of false information as I'm standing on solid ground. There's either a spell or a mineral here that's creating the anti-magic field, so I won't be able to fly out. _

Looking up, she scowled. _Even if I could still use my magic, I'm too far down that I won't be able to fly even halfway up before I hit my height limit. _Glancing at some of the pillars, she took in all the nooks and crevices on them. _I could climb one of those, but who knows if it will reach the top? Probably not, as then others could have escaped the Hole the same way as well. _

Seeing how open it was, she knew that she needed to disguise herself quickly before she was spotted. Thanking her ally for teaching her this non-magic trick, she focused on her form, willing it to change. She could feel her body shifting, and when she opened her eyes she looked at her now lighter coloured arm. _Not the best disguise, but hopefully one that won't raise any questions._

Looking around again, she quickly remembered what she had been thinking of on the surface. _If those triplets have been using the Hole to hide, then most likely they know of a way out. If I could find them, I could follow them out. Trying to confront them would be no good. They have a foolish bravery to them, and would sooner insult me then tell me what I want to know. Following them out silently would be the best course of action._

With that plan made, she kept her eye out for the three, keeping to the shadows to avoid any unnecessary detection. However, she had no luck in finding the children. Hidden in the shadow of a pillar, she scowled. _These children either are adept at hiding in this place, have not been using the Hole to hide, or are already up top. In any case, I've been going in circles for who knows how long! I need to find a way out NOW!_

It was then that she heard a commotion nearby. Ghosting over to another pillar, she spied the Knight Gundam Zero and the Neotopian boy Shute being chased by… a giant Bagubagu?!

_I thought those things were destroyed in the Lacroan Takeover!_ 'Knight' thought with disbelief. _And how did one end up down here?!_

Shaking her head, she watched as the boy jumped away from the mechanical insect's lunge, landing on a pillar. The Bagubagu began to slice into the rock as the boy desperately tried to climb higher to safety. It was not long before the boy had run out of pillar, leaving him open to the bug.

Or, he would have been, if not for his Knight Gundam companion. "Have at thee, insect!" Zero called out, and jumped at the Bagubagu.

As the knight and bug struggled against one another, she spotted something buried in the sand nearby. _Is that a-?_

A nearby shout drew her attention, and she watched as Zero was swatted away from the Bagubagu by it's massive claw. As the bug turned to deal with the young human, 'Knight' found herself quickly making a decision. _It's either this or being stuck here chasing circles, and I have zero desire to remain here._

Leaping out from behind the pillar, she snagged the device from the sand and raced towards the massive bug, feeling the device ignite in her grip. _Here goes-!_

-z-

Shute felt panic take hold in his chest. His green eyes were wide, locked onto the single pink optic of the massive bug slowly closing in for the kill. But just as the insect raised a massive claw to bring it down…

"_Get away!_"

There was a flash of light, and the Bagubagu's left claw was sliced clean off. Feeling shock flood his system, Shute looked around wildly for the source of the Bagubagu's pain. A flash of white caught his attention, and the boy's jaw dropped in shock when he saw who his saviour was.

A feminine shaped mecha stood bravely on another pillar, holding up a sword of light in hand. Armour as white as snow gleamed in the cavern's gold light, criss-crossed with deep red and dark blue stripes. Light violet eyes glared down at the bug, who was screeching and flailing in pain.

"Wh-Who are you?" Shute called out, trying to get his breath back now that he wasn't going to be petrified.

His saviour did not reply. Instead, she leapt at the Bagubagu, and in two clean strokes, cleaved off the other claw before stabbing it in it's single optic. The Bagubagu hit the ground with a solid crash, deactivated.

"Whoa…" the boy gaped in shock, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Climbing down, he made his way over, only to turn and run when he saw a familiar form laying nearby. "_ZERO!_"

The Knight Gundam groaned at the yell, weakly rolling himself over. "Ow…"

Shute slowed to a stop, crouching next to his friend, who was trying to sit up. "Take it easy! You got hit pretty hard back there."

"He's right." A female voice said.

The two Force members looked up as the red and blue striped white femme approached them, deactivated sabre in hand. Now that his life wasn't in peril Shute could make out more detail of her form.

Her helmet was almost wolf-like in shape, though the 'ears' were lower down, more on the sides of her head than the top. A ponytail of blue and silver wires rested on the back, and was held together by four evenly spaced metal rings down its below shoulder length. Her face had a mouth guard similar to Captain's, yet it lacked the red chin and the slits lit up a violet colour. Her form was slim, not as bulky as the other mecha the boy had met. Plates, like a metallic skirt sat around her waist, and she had no visible soul stone or v-fin. She was a mecha, but not a Gundam.

Zero's face was frozen in shock, only to shake it off when she held out a hand to him. The knight took the femme's hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. She then handed the Knight Gundam the beam sabre.

"I believe that this belongs to you." She said.

Zero took the deactivated sabre, tucking it away. "Uh… thank you, m'lady."

The femme nodded to him, before turning to Shute. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He then asked "Who are you, by the way?"

The femme froze for a moment, before saying, "Storm. My name is Storm."

-z-

She watched silently as Shute and Zero conversed. She was hoping that they bought her story of having been trapped in the Hole since the Lacroan Invasion. She was counting on this deception to be able to escape.

"Hey, Storm!"

She looked up at the sound of her false name, watching as Shute waved her over. She raised a brow, but walked over. "Yes?"

Zero spoke up then. "M'lady, since it is obvious that you have been trapped here for some time, Shute and myself shall take you to the surface where you shall be safe."

'Storm' could only nod silently, playing the role of civilian. The two males began to converse again - most likely discussing their next move - leaving her to look around. As she did, she noticed something glinting in the sand underneath the fallen Bagubagu. Checking to see that Shute and Zero were still occupied, she snuck closer. Crouching down, she brushed away the sand - and froze.

"Not possible…" She muttered, picking up the oval shaped object. It resembled the Spirit Egg, but it was gold instead of blue.

"M'lady!" She jumped at the sound of Zero's voice.

"Coming!" She called back, tucking the object away in her sub-spacial storage pocket. Standing up, she joined the two males, and together they left the area.

-z-

"Those triplets are around here, somewhere, I know it." Shute told her and Zero as they walked back to where the Bagubagu first appeared.

"Coah...Doah…Noah…" The boy called out, before grinning. "_Hello-ah? _Hey…you guys!" He groaned. Cupping his hand over his mouth, he shouted, "Hey! I've got _Zero _here! That's right! We're ready to get your Spirit Egg back! So c'mon! C'mon out!"

"Uh-uh!"

The three stopped. That sounded like one of the triplets.

"No thanks!" Another voice called out. Or was it the same kid?

"No way!" Called a third.

Shute and Zero looked around, trying to find the source of the triples' voices. They seemed to echo from everywhere. 'Storm' stood back, feigning confusion, but her violet eyes scanned the area.

Shute got angry. "Okay, that does it! You three show yourselves _right now!_"

"We don't want anything to do with _him!_" Came the angry response.

The boy blinked. "Huh?"

"We've been waiting all this time for a saviour to arrive." One triplet started.

"And when he finally does…" Continued another.

"He lets Tallgeese beat the stuffing out of him!" The third finished harshly.

"Some saviour!" One of the triplets scoffed. "He's an imposter! We don't wanna waste our time on him!"

With each statement, Zero lowered his eyes, until he was looking directly at his feet. 'Storm', playing the role of civilian, reached over, and gently placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. As she gave a small squeeze of comfort, she bit back a curse as she realized that the voices were echoing around the area. _So much for finding them and their Egg. At least I now know that they have been using the Hole to hide._

Shute, however, grew furious. "Okay, I've heard enough!" He shouted fiercely, "He's no imposter! You call him that when you don't know the first thing about him or what he's done! I've fought a lot of battles with Zero, and I can tell you, as far as saviours go, he's the real deal!"

'Storm' watched as the boy continued to shout. But when he got no reply, the boy scowled. "…Aw, phooey."

Zero, however, seemed to feel much better after this. "Shute… Thank you."

"It's just the truth, that's all," Shute muttered, and clapped his hands together. "Well, okay! That's enough standing around here! Zero, you, Storm and I have got work to do! If we're gonna get the Spirit Egg back, and get you out of here safely Storm, we've gotta find the others! And if I know Captain," He looked up. "He'll be leading the others up and outta here! So that's what we'll do. We'll just head up towards the top!"

Zero, his resolved renewed, nodded. "Yes, there _is _sense in your plan!"

Shute grinned. "You bet there is!"

"Unfortunately," Zero went on to say, "I can neither fly nor use my magic in this place."

"Nor can I. How will we get up?" 'Storm' added, genuinely curious.

The boy pointed towards one of the taller pillars. "We'll go the old-fashioned way! By climbing out, one hand over the other!"

She and Zero looked up at Shute's intended starting point. They couldn't see the _top…_

"Well, let's get started!" Shute laughed, and ran for the pillar.

'Storm', however, just stared upwards. _Can we really climb these pillars?_

She yelped unintentionally as a hand appeared on her shoulder, only to quickly realize who it was. "Oh… it's you Zero."

"My apologies, m'lady, but you have no need to worry, Shute's plan cannot fail." Zero reassured.

She tried to look reassured. "I hope that you are right…"

-z-

"This isn't so bad…" 'Storm' heard Shute remark as the three of them climbed a massive pillar. "We'll be out of here in no time!"

Beneath the two of them, Zero commented, "I hope it is that easy. I hope Tallgeese and his minions are not at the entrance waiting for us…"

"There's only one way to find out!" Shute gritted, swinging his arm up, "Up we go!"

"And I hope you're both right!" 'Storm' added, grimacing as her foot slipped.

And high, high above them, they could just see the Hole's entrance.

Just barely.

-Zako-

A/N - So, the first chapter of this rewrite ends. If you have read the original version, you can instantly tell that I've changed a few things. I've decided to make this version a bit more serious.

As for my OC, I spent the last few years working on her character while doing my other rewrite. I am now satisfied with what I came up with, and I hope you enjoy my new series. I have also changed the series name from the rewrite, as I feel that this title is more appropriate for this rewrite (Even if it is only a small change).

I am however going to be more focused on my other series, and I also was accepted for a job this June. I do plan on working on this story, so I will update when I can.

Until next time!

Next Chapter - Not Everything Is As It Seems


	2. 2 - Not Everything is as it Seems

A/N - And I am back with the second chapter! I know that this series is not going to be as popular as my other series, but I don't care. I love to write, and this story was born through that passion.

Yes, 'Knight' is not her real name. It's a title used for reasons that will be explained later. 'Storm' is a name she uses to hide her identity, which again will be made clear later.

The reason I chose to start with the Lacroan arc is because this is where I believe the series _really_ took off. Everything before was the set-up, but now things start to get personal. And… I just really loved the arc. It was really interesting and gave a lot of depth to Zero's character.

…And Bakunetsumaru's fear of ghosts is absolutely hysterical! I mean, he's a 'big bad samurai'… and he freaks out over _ghosts_! That was just so hilarious, and my only regret is that I could not find a way to fit that into my current plot. But, that doesn't mean I won't try for the future… heheheh… watch out Baku'!

Not a long chapter, but the first few chapters will be. Later on, when things get more serious will the length increase.

Disclaimer: I don't own SDGF. I only own my OC(s).

-Zako-

The three had been climbing for some time, with the ground now very far below them. As they continued up, the young human boy, who was in the lead, suddenly slipped, and with a cry lost his grip on the pillar.

But he fell no more than a few meters, as a mechanical hand grabbed his organic one. "I've got you!" Storm grunted, and swung the boy up beside her.

"Thanks." Shute gasped, grabbing at the rock face.

"Shute, are you all right?" The knight below asked worriedly.

"I'm okay Zero." The boy assured, though he was shaking violently.

Storm could feel him shaking, as her hand was pressed to his back, holding the boy up. "Are you certain Shute?" She asked. _After all, this boy is my ticket out of here._

Shute nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah." He said, and began to climb again.

Storm waited as the boy climbed up that same area, and when he passed it with no problems, she continued her way up. However, not a minute later did she hear Shute cry out in a panic.

"Guys, I'm under attack!" He shouted, forcing himself against the wall of the rocky pillar as much as he could, trying to wave what looked like jellyfish-ghosts away.

She was quick to climb up beside him, and stared at the strange, glowing tentacled creatures. One floated very close to the boy, but instead of stinging him it floated _right through him_.

"Something just passed right through me…" He gasped in shock.

Zero, chuckling, pulled himself up on the ledge Shute and Storm were on. "Fear not, young Shute. That is a harmless creature called an Mmn."

"An Mmn?" The boy repeated, reaching out to the creature. To his surprise, his hand passed right through it.

"Yes," Zero went on, chuckling as Shute continued to try and touch the creatures not unlike a curious kitten, "An Mmn is a type of spirit. A spirit is an entity made up of energy and is mostly immaterial, so it slips through almost all substances. But don't worry, it's harmless."

Storm stared curiously as another drifted closer, and held out a single hand to one. It too, passed right through her, and she felt nothing but a small tingle of energy as it did. "Fascinating…" She murmured.

"_Cool._" Shute breathed. "So spirits must be different from magic, because magic's not allowed in the Dark Hole, right?"

"Correct. Magic is different from spirits." The Knight Gundam answered.

Storm nodded absently, recalling something she had learned long ago. "Magic is where one can do something unique. Spirits, on the other hand, are living creatures."

The boy then got a thoughtful look on his face. "How about that Griffin Tallgeese conjured? Was that a spirit too?"

While Storm tensed slightly at the mention of the dusky knight, Zero nodded. "The Griffin is a high-ranked spirit of Lacroa, and is also known as a divine or sacred beast. He is one of the four sacred beasts that protect the castle of Lacroa."

"You mean there are _four _sacred beasts?" Shute asked, eyes wide.

Zero looked up, a faraway look in his eyes. "Griffin, Phoenix, Unicorn, Jormungand - the sacred beasts. They give their power to a being that they recognize as their lord. That person is able to summon his beast at will. And so, such a beast is called a 'summoned-beast.'"

"A summoned-beast, huh?" Shute murmured, mulling it over.

Storm said nothing, just looking at the knight with her violet eyes.

Zero looked at the them, nodding. "Correct. And a person who controls a summoned-beast… is one of the most dangerous things in the universe."

The three continued their climb, but Storm's eyes narrowed. _If only you knew what I knew, Winged Knight._

About an hour passed, though it was hard to tell, when the entrance of the Dark Hole came into full view. _Finally!_ She thought with relief. However, she noticed that the rock structure under her hands changed.

Zero noticed it as well. "Be careful you two!" He called up. "This part of the rock feels different!"

"I'm okay!" Shute assured… only to scream in fright.

"What's wrong?!" Storm yelled.

"_A monster!_" Was all the boy could say before it happened.

The two mecha stared in bewildered terror as _another_ giant Bagubagu flew off, Shute clutching one of its claws for dear life.

"_Shute!_" Zero cried, and ignited the beam sabre. "Hang on, I'll think of something!"

The two watched as the Bagubagu buzzed around, trying to throw Shute off.

Storm's mind raced. _It attacked Shute because it's attracted to organic matter! Unless something else organic is found, it will be focused solely on him!_

Suddenly, Zero lunged to the side, snagging… a banana?! Storm watched perplexed as he waved the fruit in the air, yelling, "Here, boy! Get your fresh, organic matter!"

"Zero!" She gasped in surprise, not expecting this _at all_. "What are you-?! Whoa!"

What ever the plan was, it worked. The Bagubagu focused its mono-eye on the Winged Knight and did an aerial U-turn, charging at the Gundam, nearly knocking over Storm in the process as it zoomed past.

"That's it, come and get it - wait a minute!" Zero looked up towards the Hole's entrance.

"What?!" Storm asked, scrambling over. She had no desire to fall to her death in this place.

"When I give the word, I need you to hold onto me." The knight instructed, watching as the bug circled back. She nodded, watching as he pulled his arm back.

The Bagubagu was heading towards them. Closer… and closer…

Just when it looked like the bug was going to career into them, Zero shouted "_NOW!_" and threw the banana up and out of the Hole. The knight then grabbed her, and Storm held on tight as he jumped. Despite herself she shut her eyes, a bit terrified of this situation.

To be honest, Storm was not sure what happened next, but when she opened her eyes she could see that she and Zero were now clutched in the same claw as Shute, and that the Bagubagu was almost to the Hole's entrance.

She took in a shuddering breath despite herself. "…Oh my…"

Zero placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust me m'lady. We'll get out of here alright. I promise."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. _This… is VERY different from anything father, Sazabi or my uncles prepared me for._

As they neared the edge of the Hole, they could hear someone's enraged shouting. Soon, they burst out of the Hole, and Storm could see what the commotion was about.

The banana had impaled itself on Tallgeese's helmet fin!

She was unable to see any more, as Zero pulled Shute and herself out of the bug's grasp and leapt.

"We're out!" The boy cried.

Storm felt nothing but relief as she felt her magic return to her. _Finally!_

"We did it! Now to free the others!" Zero declared, his cape having regrown to signify his returned magic. Then, gathering his regained power, he threw the beam sabre at the two trapped mecha on the wall - Captain and Bakunetsumaru. The sabre struck the space between them, and the released power burst the Claws from the wall, freeing them. Zero, Shute and Storm landed before the triplets, who were smiling at their arrival.

**"Cool!" **They chirped.

"But we lost the Egg…" One of the triplets - Coah - groaned.

Storm was distracted from this as Zero gently grabbed her arm. "Go hide m'lady!" The knight urged. "Before you are spotted!"

She nodded frantically, feigning fear. She scrambled behind some nearby rocks, peeking out from behind them. Looking around, she spotted Shute and one of the triplets standing near a box.

"Ha! So the Spirit Egg was a fake?" She could hear Shute asked, laughing.

"You know it!" The triplet nodded, "I wanted to play a trick on that _loser!_"

"But now he has the real thing!" The Musha Gundam - Bakunetsumaru - pointed out.

Another triplet then pointed into the air. "Look!"

Storm followed his finger, and saw Tallgeese slice through the Bagubagu, surrounded by red power. _Well, looks like he's recovered._

The fight renewed itself from before the magical twister, with Tallgeese summoning his Griffen again. However, the Gundam Force had their own counter attack.

Tallgeese's energy claw zoomed towards the 'Gundam Force Triple Attack'. She mentally made note of the attacks used in the triple attack. The bright flash when the two forces met forced her to shield her eyes, and when it cleared she saw that the two attacks had canceled each other out.

"_Tallgeese!_" A voice called out.

Zero flew up through the smoke from the blast and rammed the evil knight with his shield. The box with the Spirit Egg went flying out of Tallgeese's grip, and a single tap from Zero's sword sent it down safely to the triplets.

Storm snarled. _Unbelievable! That imbecile had ONE task! ONE! And he's messing it up._

As much as she wanted to go out there and get the Egg back, she knew better. _I am only here to observe, not attack. I need to stay on mission. If Tallgeese fails, it will be on his head, not mine._

As the fight between the two knights continued, Tallgeese was currently overpowering Zero with his massive power. But what the Winged Knight did next was completely unexpected. He threw his sword up, but it missed the dusky knight and continued passed him.

_Zero,_ Storm thought, knowing that Zero would not do something like that without a reason, _what are you up to?_

Her eyes followed the sword, and they widened when it collided with a massive island floating above them. There was a brief explosion of contained magic energy, before the island began to fall from its position.

The island slammed into both knights, but Zero had help from his companions to escape… while Tallgeese was trapped by his own semicircle claws!

_This… is not good…_ Storm thought, flinching as the island slammed right down atop the entrance to the Dark Hole. When the dust cleared, she could see that it landed Tallgeese side down. _I'd best leave. Before anything else happens._

With that, she used the remaining dust to hide her escape.

-z-

They had done it. Tallgeese was defeated, and they had retrieved the Spirit Egg, which had chosen Zero to be its true lord. But there was one thing missing. Or rather, some_one_.

Shute looked around, confused. "Hey, where's Storm?"

Bakunetsumaru looked at the boy, surprised. "Who?"

"Zero and I found someone who had been trapped in the Dark Hole," the boy explained, "but now I can't find her."

"I told her to hide." The Winged Knight answered. "Let me go retrieve her."

While the knight went to a pile of nearby rocks, Shute explained who Storm was to Captain, Bakunetsumaru and the triplets.

However, Zero was unable to find the femme, no matter how hard he looked. "Were could she have gone?" He questioned.

"Oh man…" Shute groaned.

"Do you think she left of her own accord?" The Neotopian Gundam asked.

The knight sighed. "That I do not know Captain." He admitted, but he looked towards the entrance to this cavern. "But something tells me that we will see her again."

Shute nodded. "I hope so…"

-z-

"Sazabi's not going to be happy about this…" Storm, now in her 'Knight' form, muttered to herself as she flew away from Lacroa. She couldn't risk being discovered any further. _At least I'm not coming back empty handed._

It was sometime later when she returned to the dark form of the _Magnamusai_. The Zako soldiers were quick to move out of her way as she landed on the side deck. One then bravely stepped up towards her.

"We are glad you are back safe, ma'am." He said bowing his head.

Knight nodded, and a small smile formed on her masked face. "Thank you." She said, before ordering, "Now, alert the Commander that I have returned. I have news for him."

The Zako nodded, and headed off into the ship. Another approached her, looking up at her with a large optic. "Uh… ma'am, there's a problem on the main deck." He shuffled uneasily.

Knight sighed, placing her face in her hand. "They're at it again, aren't they." She deadpanned. This was sadly… nothing new.

He nodded.

She groaned in aggravation, and stomped towards the main deck. The gathered Zako soldiers parted, leaving her a clear path. As she got closer, the femme could hear the sounds of fighting - mainly of the verbal sort.

"Oh, like you can do any better, you piece of scrap!"

"At least I don't need to _replace my arm all the time!_"

"Oh yeah, says you _Mr. Trigger Finger!_"

"Dah! Why can't I make Boom Boom?!"

**"****SHUT UP, DOM!"**

Rounding the corner, Knight could see two mecha at each others throats. One was a red coloured robot build similar to the Zakos, but much larger with added armour and spikes. The command fin on the top of his head signified his rank as a squad leader. The other mecha was sleek, blue and had a large sliver set of claws for a hand. He also had a command fin. Both had a single, pink mono-optic.

Her temper snapped. "UNCLE ZAPPER! UNCLE GRAPPLER! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU FIGHTING OVER _NOW_?!"

Both mecha jumped away from each other, startled.

"Uh, well-?!" The red mecha, Zapper spluttered.

"Y-You see-?!" The blue mecha, Grappler panicked.

"ENOUGH!" She growled, placing her hands on her hips. "How old are you?! Newly builts?!

The two spluttered, completely caught off guard.

"Dah… hello niece." A large, bulky red one-optic mecha, tall as he was wide, and easily a head taller than Zapper or Grappler, with a command fin of his own, greeted.

Despite her anger, Knight had to smile at him. "Hello to you too, Uncle Dom."

Turning to the other two mecha, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, just under the round, red coloured stone sitting there. "Now then," she tapped her foot, "what happened _this_ time?"

Zapper Zaku gave the blue mecha the stink eye. "Mr. Impossibility here was telling me that my new strategy for attacking Neotopia is flawed."

Grappler Gouf scoffed. "'Flawed' is an understatement. Your plan is completely bogus!"

A vein popped on the red mecha's head. "I'll give you bogus, you overgrown-!"

"_ENOUGH!_" Knight snapped, glaring at the two of them with her red eyes. "How about instead of arguing over a plan, send some troops to observe the Force, then use that information to create one," she glared at the two of them, "_together._"

Turning away, she added, "I need to inform Sazabi of what I observed during my trip to Lacroa. _Don't_ let me catch you arguing over this again."

She didn't stick around to see if they would listen to her, as she was _not_ their babysitter. Making her way inside the dark interior of the ship, the femme headed towards the main elevator. Typing in her passcode, the elevator door opened, and once she was inside it closed. The elevator moved upwards, and when it stopped she stepped out into a dark room.

Several consoles with blinking pink lights lined the walls, and on the far wall was a large circular screen that stretched from floor to ceiling, which showed the outside of the _Magnamusai_.

"Ah, I see you have returned." A voice said.

In the center of the room was a large desk, with an equally large chair behind it. And for good reason, for sitting in that chair was a massive magenta mecha twice as big as Destroyer Dom, with massive, moth-like wings on its back with odd ports on the edges. He had gigantic shoulder pads, and the top of his head was built to resemble a crush cap, with a golden eagle added on the front. Though he had the signature Dark Axis mono-optic, the bottom half of his face resembled a jagged smile. On his chest was an emblem of a yellow bird.

Knight bowed her head as the elevator door closed behind her, darkening the room. "Yes, Commander Sazabi."

The large mecha stood up, making his way around the desk. Though he towered over her, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And I am glad." Sazabi said.

Knight smiled, straightening. "As am I… Uncle."

The massive commander smiled back, and pulled his hand back. "What have you observed?" He asked.

Knight was quick to explain what had happened to her, and of Tallgeese's fate. Sazabi was rightly upset, but he kept his temper cool. She was the one mecha he would _never_ blast with his fannels.

"I wondered when that imbecile would finally screw up." He sighed, irritated. "But despite this setback, the preparations for the Neotopian Invasion will continue as such." He then turned to her. "Is there anything else?"

Knight nodded. "Yes. I found something when I was trapped in that Hole." With that, she reached into her sub-spacial storage pocket, pulling out the gold egg-like object.

Sazabi looked surprised. "What is it?"

She shrugged, cradling the object close to her. "No idea. But my best guess would be some type of Spirit Egg."

The magenta mecha hummed. "How interesting…"

Before anything else could be said, the egg began to glow. The two watched with wide eyes as it did, before they were forced to shut them as the glow grew so bright, that it was impossible to see what was happening. Knight, however, felt its weight shift in her hands.

When the glow faded, a small creature rested in her hands.

"Amazing…" Knight murmured.

Sazabi nodded silently in agreement.

The creature was laying on its back, and its paws were tucked in close. It shifted, and opened two, bright blue eyes with white pupils. The creature yawned, revealing tiny white teeth. The creature stretched out, revealing what it looked like.

The creature was some sort of mix between a cat and a dog, with short, thick fur. It had a dog's muzzle, cat ears, a lean body, and thin legs with large paws. The creature stretched more, revealing a pair of feathery wings resting on its back. Its tail was long and bushy, and seemed to be able to flatten out. The creature was mostly white, with gold colouring on its ears, under belly, and wing tips.

The creature looked Knight straight in the eye, and… "Mew!"

"Well," Knight said, trying to hide the fact that she was smitten by the creature, "we now know that it _was_ a Spirit Egg of some sort."

"So," Sazabi asked, "are you going to name it?"

She stared at him, surprised. "You're letting me keep it?"

He chuckled, saying, "You found it, so you can raise it."

The femme snorted. "Admit it Uncle, it's too cute for even _you_."

Sazabi rolled his single optic, trying to give her a look. "I admit nothing."

Knight shook her head, before turning to look at the spirit. It's fur seemed to glow even in this dark room, and its eyes shone like twin suns.

She smiled, knowing exactly what to call it. "I'll name her… Sunlight."

The creature, Sunlight, purred loudly, like she was agreeing to the name.

Sazabi, on the other hand, made a strange sound. "'Sunlight'? Really?"

Knight scowled, and if she could she would have made a face at him. "Like you could come up with anything better." She huffed.

The commander just laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Sunlight at that moment seemed to decide that she did not want to stay in Knight's hands, and scrambled up to her shoulders, wrapping herself around the femme's neck. The baby spirit let out a content sounding purr, closing her glowing eyes and dozing.

Knight smiled, and with a gentle hand scratched Sunlight's head. "Thank you, Uncle Sazabi."

The massive commander of the _Magnamusai_ chuckled, and gently guided her back to the elevator. "You're welcome. Now then, I do believe that you have a report to write, and a training session in an hour?"

She groaned, as he laughed. "_Aw man…_"

-Zako-

A/N - And done!

Yes, as you can see, things are a little different on the _Magnamusai_. If you see the characters as acting OOC, then just remember that they have a 'special' member with them. Don't worry, you'll learn more about her and her relationship with the crew later on!

Yes, I like suspense. Can't you tell? ;)

And trust me when I say, the reveal(s) will be _epic_! …Well, I hope.

I am going to try weekly updates, but I can't make any promises. I will do my best though!

'Till next time!

Next Chapter - Training, Training, and More Training


	3. 3 - Training, Training and More Training

A/N - And here we go!

Just some of what 'Knight' has to do on a daily basis, as well as a glimpse of her life on the _Magnamusai_. Yes, many characters will be acting 'OOC', but they've each formed their own bond with her, so they won't be _complete_ jerks.

And I even have a special surprise added in! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SDGF. I only own my OCs.

-Zako-

Kick. Duck. Roll. Punch.

"Again!"

Knight panted, going through the motions of kicking, ducking, rolling, and punching over and over. But she did not stop. She had to keep going.

"Again!"

She got to the roll part, before her legs gave out when she went to stand, and she collapsed. Her dark form just laid there for a minute, gasping in air and weakly fisting the mat. A blue hand then entered her line of sight.

"That's enough for today." Grappler Gouf said, pulling the femme to her feet. "Go get some rest kiddo. You have target practice with Zipper in two hours."

She nodded tiredly, not bothering to correct him - she had given up long ago - and began dragging her feet towards the training room exit. On the way she passed several Zako soldiers, who were either sparring with each other or having their own training sessions. Several waved at her or called her title in greeting, and she just nodded in return.

Knight stumbled into the hallway, and as she made her way down towards her quarters, she used the wall as a crutch. When she turned a corner, she nearly ran into a red coloured mecha.

"Jeez kid," Zapper Zaku said, "looks like you just got into a fight with a Big Zam."

Knight grunted out something, but she was too tired and sore to really say much. The squad leader let out a pitying chuckle, and wrapped an arm under her.

"C'mon kiddo," He smiled, "let's get you back to your quarters for now."

She had no argument for that, and let the red mecha guide her down the hallway. Not long later was Zapper punching in a code for a doorway, and after the door slid open the two entered.

It was a decent sized room, coloured a dark maroon like the rest of the ship. A small round window sat against the far wall, illuminating the dark room with a pale light. Beneath it was a desk with drawers, that had papers, data pads, small tools and bits of equipment strewn about its top. That wall and the wall to the right had several blueprints taped to them, some of which showed things like the infamous 'Rubber Bazooka', the Control Horns, jetpacks, and even the _Komusai_. There was also a shelving unit built against the right wall, with different types of rocks placed and labeled on it.

But their destination sat against the left wall. A decent sized bed sat facing the door, with a small headboard resting on one end. Beside the foot of it was a small pile of blankets, with a small white and gold furry form curled up on top of it. Zapper laid Knight down on the bed covers, not bothering to pull them back. The femme was already mostly out of it by this point, her blood red eyes dim with tiredness.

"Get some sleep kid," He murmured, gently stroking the gold headpiece on her forehead, avoiding the two pointy tips, "I'll check up on ya later."

Knight mumbled something incoherent, before her eye-screens dimmed as she fell asleep. Zapper chuckled, fondly recalling doing something similar when she was much smaller.

-Flashback Zako-

_Zapper Zaku walked down the dark corridor, a small black form with dark red and deep purple stripes curled in his arms. Any Zakos he passed bowed their head silently in greeting, knowing better than to disturb the small mecha in his arms._

_Reaching a door, he used his free hand to type in the code, and the door slid open with a silent whoosh. The room didn't have much in it, just a window against the far wall, a desk, a shelving unit - filled with some knick knacks and homemade toys such as swords and guns - built into the wall, and a bed. The walls were covered with hand drawn pictures, all done in crayon or paint, and all child-like in design. Some showed green blobs with pink dots for optics, and the others barely recognizable figures such as himself, the other two squad leaders, one of the Commander, and a few of a maroon figure and a small black form._

_Reaching the bed, Zapper pulled the grey covers back, laying the relatively small form in his arms down. The small child mumbled something, dim red eyes lighting up slightly. "Unca' Zap?" She squeaked unintentionally, before letting out a yawn._

_The red mecha's mouth plate curved up in a smile, and with a gentle hand stroked her small cheek. He tried to ignore the scar running from just under her left eye, down diagonally under her nose and across the right end of her lips._

_"__Go to sleep kiddo," he said softly, tucking the blankets around her, "you got a big day ahead of you."_

_She yawned again. "Weally?" She mumbled._

_Zapper chuckled. "Yep. Been about three years since you came here. Gotta celebrate it."_

_She smiled tiredly. "'addy gonna 'ome 'gain?"_

_He smiled, gently stroking the stubby gold crest on her forehead. "You betcha kid. No father would miss your big day."_

_The child's smile grew slightly bigger, and she mumbled something along the lines of "'ight, Unca' Zap."_

_Zapper chuckled as she let out a small sigh, eye screens dimming as she fell asleep. "G'night kiddo. Get a good sleep."_

-Present Zako-

Satisfied that Knight was out cold, he quietly tiptoed away. The squad leader paused at the doorway, and turned to face the sleepy-eyed baby spirit watching him.

"Make sure she stays asleep, all right fur ball?" He whispered.

Sunlight yawned, stretching out a large paw before laying her head down.

Zapper rolled his optic. "Of course." He grunted, before stepping out and letting the door slide shut. Glancing left and right, he spotted a Zako walking down the hallway.

"_You!_" He hissed, keeping his voice down, "Get over here!"

The small green mecha scrambled over, saluting. "Yes, Zapper s-!"

"_SHHH!_" The squad leader shushed, glaring down at the smaller form. "Do you currently have any duties?" He asked.

The Zako soldier frantically shook his head.

Zapper grunted. "Good. Guard this door. _Don't_ let anyone disturb her until I return, _understood?!_" He hissed.

The soldier nodded, and moved to stand in front of the door.

Satisfied, Zapper continued on his way, now with a new destination in mind. _I oughta give Grapple-Head a piece of my mind, wearing her out like that BEFORE my training session with her!_

-z-

When Zapper Zaku returned two hours later, he was not _as_ ticked as he was before. _Stupid Grappler,_ he grumbled, still a little miffed, _I swear he does this just so I don't spend as much time with her. Did he forget that _I'M_ her favourite Uncle?!_

Muttering several unsavoury things about a certain blue squad leader, Zapper rounded the hallway corner. His optic landed on the door guarded by a single Zako, who saluted as he approached.

"_Scram_." The red mecha grunted, and grinned as the soldier bolted down the hall. "Works every time." He chuckled.

Keying in the passcode, he stepped into the dim room, flicking on the light. "Wakey wakey sleepy head!" He called out cheerfully.

The dark form on the bed didn't twitch.

Zapper groaned, letting his face fall into his palm. "_Really_ kid?"

Stomping over, the squad leader shook Knight's shoulders. "C'mon kiddo! Up and at 'em!"

She groaned, turning away and burying her face into her pillow. "_Meh…_"

Zapper crossed his arms, unimpressed. _I forgot how hard it is to get her outta bed._ He grumbled to himself.

Sighing, he warned, "You'd better get up kid, before I make ya."

Knight grumbled, but did not budge.

The red mecha sighed. "I warned you." He said, before grabbing and yanking the covers out from under her.

The femme squawked as she was subsequently yanked off of her resting place, and hit the ground with a crash. The clattering was loud enough to startled Sunlight, who leapt to her paws with a startled chirp.

Zapper set the blanket aside, chuckling. "You awake now?"

"'M awake!" Knight mumbled, scrambling to her feet.

Zapper grinned as she glared at him. "You ready for target practice?"

She sighed, bending down to pat the small spirit as she wrapped around the femme's legs. "As ready as I will ever be."

The red mecha laughed, watching as Sunlight decided to crawl up Knight's red cape. She wasn't impressed. "_Sunlight!_ No! Get_ down!_"

-z-

"_Steady… Keep your eye on the target…_" Zapper instructed calmly.

Knight nodded, holding up the laser rifle and aiming the barrel at the target situated at the other end of the room. While Zapper Zaku was known for his trigger happy temper - literally in most cases - he knew he had to take his time with the femme.

"Whenever you're ready." The red mecha said, stepping back.

She stared down the targeting scope for a moment more, red eyes narrowed. Then she squeezed the trigger.

There was a loud _bam_ as the rifle discharged, and a bolt of laser energy shot out. It slammed into the center of the target, leaving a decent sized scorch mark.

Zapper whistled as Knight lowered the rifle. "Impressive." He chuckled, before fiddling with the control console beside him. "Now try to hit _all_ moving targets."

The target she had hit retracted into the wall, and several smaller ones replaced it. The small targets zoomed about randomly, leaving no discernible pattern.

Knight wasn't discouraged, and she merely raised the rifle again. She focused on one target, waiting for the right opportunity. "_Gotcha!_" She whispered, pulling the trigger.

The beam hit the target, forcing it to retreat into the wall. She repeated the action for the rest of the targets, until all were hit.

"Less than three minutes," Zapper announced, grinning proudly, "you beat your previous four minute record."

Knight grinned back, letting the rifle drop to her side. "I had a great teacher Uncle."

He chuckled, taking the weapon and clapping her on the shoulder. "Hey now, someone _competent_ had to show you the ropes!" The red mecha then gave her a gentle push towards the doorway. "Now scoot! I need to do my own training!"

Knight laughed, calling back "Don't use up all your ammo again Uncle Zapper! You're gonna need it later!" She ignored the indignant cry of "_I do not!_", moving around a group of Zakos.

Making her way down the hallway, she wandered about. She really had nothing to do now, as Sazabi had postponed their regular sparring session, where he would train her with her blade. That would usually be followed by a strategy session, where they would go over different strategies and determine which would work best depending on the situation.

To be honest, Knight considered herself lucky. _I have everything I ever needed. _She thought to herself, nodding to a pair of Zakos who saluted her. _I have four caring uncles/mentors, several Zako companions, and a loving father. I know others of my build would be repulsed by this life, but it's the only one I have ever known. And I wouldn't trade it for anything._

A commotion came from down the hall, and peeking around the corner Knight could see several Zakos talking excitedly.

"The _Zako Zako Hour_ is gonna start soon!" One said eagerly.

"I heard they're going to finish up the _'What The Heck Is A Musha Gundam'_ part!" Said another.

A third jumped up and down. "Then what are we waiting for?!"

She shook her head with amusement. _Ah yes, their precious _Zako Zako Hour._ The main thing keeping up troop morale. _She could fondly recall many of the meetings she had gone to as a child, watching from the audience with wide eyes.

Glancing left and right, she shrugged. "Eh. Might as well."

With that she ghosted down the hallway, her feet making little sound. She knew this ship like the back of her hand, so she had no need to follow the Zakos. Within minutes she found herself situated on one of the beams that crisscrossed the ceiling of the auditorium, watching the stage below her and the excited horde of Zakos gathered before it.

Soon, an all too familiar tune came on.

_"__Zako…"_

_"__Zako…"_

_"__Zako…"_

_"__Zako-"_

_"__Zako-"_

_"__Hour!"_

There was applause as the curtain opened.

"Ladies and gentlebots!" A Zako with a red mic began, "Welcome to the ZakoZako Hour! Today's meeting is all about, all together now…"

**"****_What The Heck Is A Musha Gundam Part 3?_****" **He and his fellow hosts announced.

"Zako-zako!" Red Mic cried, and struck a pose. "Zako One!"

Blue Mic posed as well. "Zako Two!"

As did Yellow Mic. "Zako Three!"

Knight giggled despite herself. Their poses were so funny.

"We like to warm up before the show!" Red Mic explained.

**"It makes us feel really good!"** Yellow and Blue Mic added.

"Atten-_shun!_ It's time for our final warm-up, zako!" Red Mic announced, and pointed towards the screen, which now had backdrop of a red, snowcapped mountain in front of it. "Bow down for good luck!"

**"****_Zakooo…_****"** Blue Mic and Yellow Mic chanted, bowing. The backdrop then fell away and they resumed their normal postures.

"Okay, zako!" Red Mic announced, "Today we'll talk about the most mysterious and strongest Musha Gundam!" The screen then showed the a well armoured Gundam. "This guy!"

**"****_He has a moustache!_****"** Blue Mic and Yellow Mic sang.

She snickered.

"I'm trying to be serious, zako!" Red Mic went on, "His name is Dai-Shogun Perfect Virtue, zako, and that's all I know about him."

Yellow and Blue fell over. Getting up, they yelled, **"Oh, c'mon! Tell us more about him, zako!"**

Red Mic thought about it. "Well, now that you mention it, he sort of _looks _like he has a moustache. Other than that, I don't know much!"

Yellow and Blue fell over again. **"That makes absolutely no sense, zako!"** They snapped.

Red Mic hummed, "I guess he must be a great man… uh, I guess."

"You are unprepared to ask the special guest here!" Yellow Mic declared.

**"What special guest?"** Red Mic and Blue Mic asked.

Knight was rather surprised as a Gundam wearing armour like a purple snake suddenly landed on the stage. _What is Cobramaru doing here?_

"_Hey!_" The Musha ninja said upon landing, starting the two hosts. "Did you call me?"

Yellow Mic got right down to it. "What actually _is _a Dai-Shogun, zako?"

**"We're gonna know about Dai-Shogun!"** The hosts sang, dancing.

The femme winced sympathetically. _Here we go…_

Cobramaru looked awkward. "Um, I don't know…"

**"****_What!?_****" **The hosts cried, pointing their microphones at Cobramaru in accusation. **"You don't know even though you're a Musha Gundam, zako?"**

"_That's enough!_" Cobramaru barked.

The Zakos froze. **"Yessir!"**

She snickered again.

"Now, listen carefully," Cobramaru began, "there is no Dai-Shogun in Ark at this time. It's been years since one existed, and I've never heard of the Dai-Shogun of Perfect Virtue!"

"But his techniques are awesome!" Yellow Mic gushed, as the screen showed the Dai-Shogun using his powers - which apparently consisted of warping reality.

The femme had to rub her eyes in shock. _That… should NOT be possible…_

"Secret Technique! _Tenchi Gaeshi! _Hai-ya!" Blue Mic squealed, and did a fantastic flip in the air…

_Bonk!_

..and landed on his head.

Knight laughed quietly. _Ah, I almost forgot about these little stunts the hosts would pull._

"Ugh… Secret Technique _Tenchi Gaeshi…_" Cobramaru grumbled, "That's something only the Dai-Shogun can do!"

"I wanted you to say that earlier, zako…" Blue Mic groaned.

"I _knew _coming here was a bad idea…" Cobramaru muttered to himself, and Knight could hear it from her perch, "I should have listened to my mother and become an accountant! But no, _I _had to become a Musha Gundam!"

She had a feeling he was regretting coming on the show.

Red Mic helped Blue Mic up and whispered, "I guess we better change our subject, zako."

The other hosts nodded.

"Za-" Started Blue Mic.

"-ko." Yellow Mic finished.

"Activate the screen, zako!" Red Mic ordered, and the screen showed a glowing yellow sphere. "What is this bright ball, zako?"

**"We wanna know!" **Sang the hosts,** "We wanna-!"**

"It is a Gunsoul!" Cobramaru said quickly, sounding irritated.

Knight couldn't blame him. As funny as the hosts were, they could sometimes be really annoying.

"The spirit of a Musha Gundam!" The ninja clarified, talking quickly. "That spirit moves into a body, and becomes a Musha Gundam. Ashuramaru lost his body, and became a Gunsoul once more, and will wait for another reincarnation - _are you paying attention!?_" He screamed when he noticed the hosts staring off into space.

As the hosts flew into a panic, the Musha shook his head and groaned. "I can't waste my time here! I must go to Lord Kibaomaru, and report to him about the Dai-Shogun and Ashuramaru!"

Cobramaru rocketed off the stage just before the iron curtain fell. As he flew over the audience, he yelled, "Anyway, everyone! For the future of the Dark Axis…"

**"****_Zako Soldiers, fight! Yeah!_****"** The crowd cheered.

Knight shook her head, getting up from her perch. _Well, I was wondering what happened to the other Musha Kibaomaru sent us. Now I know._

Quietly, she slipped from the auditorium.

-z-

Days passed, and currently Knight was sitting at her desk in her quarters. She scribbled on some paper, making notes about the blueprint of a round device before her.

_Okay… the best way to achieve dimensional warping without side effects is to expand the power pack by about 30%, then rewire the internal components to reduce power build time and increase response time… then figure out how the heck to reuse it since it likes to fry itself…_

A knock on the door caught her attention.

"What is it?" She called, turning from her work.

_"__A message for you ma'am, zako!"_ Came the voice of a Zako soldier. _"It's from the Commander."_

She was on her feet in an instant. Keying open the door, she glared down at the messenger. "Well?! What is it?"

The Zako stiffened, saluting her. "He says that it is time for your big test! Zako!"

Knight stared down at him, her masked face filled with shock. "Are… are you serious?!"

He nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

She was stunned. _So soon?!_

"You must prepare immediately, zako!" The Zako continued. "You are to head to the arena tomorrow morning!"

She nodded blankly, and watched as the soldier quickly trotted off. Letting the door slide shut, she leaned against it, before sliding to the ground.

"Mew?"

Looking down, Knight smiled weakly down at the spirit sitting before her. "I'm okay girl," she said, more reassuring herself then anything, "I just… need a moment."

Sunlight purred, rubbing against her legs. Placing her feet together, the femme scooped up the furry creature, cradling her to her chest.

Looking up at her window, Knight could see the planet's twin moons glowing in the sky. _Finally, my chance to rise in the ranks. To put my combat skills to use._ Stroking the spirit's head, she murmured aloud, "And… to prove myself as a loyal member of the Dark Axis."

_I WILL succeed. I must. It… is what I was raised for. I will come one step closer what I was always meant to be! A leader!_

The morning would not come fast enough. Not for her.

-Zako-

A/N - And that's it for this chapter! The next will be a pretty important chapter, so get ready! A turning point/reveal, so to speak.

Anyone guess what Knight is? I left enough clues… ;D

Also, I may not be able to post next week. Writers Block stinks.

Next Chapter - Tests for the Title


End file.
